Crimson Fandango
by FickiD
Summary: !Chapter Two Up, Its Done! This is my take on the final battle between Vicious and Spike. Its rated R because of Graphic Language and Violence Please read and Review
1. The Invitation

*I didn't create them I don't own them I just tell stories about the Bebop gang*  
  
CRIMSON FANDANGO  
  
Base: Cowboy Bebop  
  
Time Reference: Unknown  
  
Characters: Faye, Spike and Vicious  
  
Setting: A Cathedral on some remote moon orbiting Neptune snowy, Nighttime, Crescent Moon  
  
A still Night was shattered by a rage-filled scream  
  
"Vicious, were the fuck are you, you piece of shit" Screamed Spike  
  
"Wait Spike, Stop" yelled a voice coming from behind him  
  
Faye ran up behind him  
  
"You can't be serious about taking Vicious' Challenge" pleaded Faye "You know it will be a trap"  
  
"Vicious doesn't want to trap me. He just wants me dead, that's it that's all." Said Spike  
  
Weeks earlier at a refueling station on a remote space dock a package was delivered to the Bebop with Spikes name on it.  
  
In this package was a gruesome display, A severed hand with a note Nailed to it. The note, written in blood, said:  
  
It is time to end this, Meet me at St. Josephs Cathedral on Neptune's Second Moon, on the night of the Scarlet Moon. Let the Symphony of the Massacre Begin.  
  
Vicious  
  
  
  
Isn't that enough to reason to stay the hell out of here" Faye Said with Desperation "You don't even know where Julia is yet"  
  
"No But I do" Said a Sinister Voice from inside the main hall of the cathedral.  
  
An ominous organ rang out from behind the doors.  
  
"There's no turning back now" Stated Spike "Leave Faye"  
  
"What no way"  
  
"Leave Now" Yelled Spike as he raise his gun to Faye's Forehead "Leave or I'll kill you myself"  
  
"Fine Spike, Here take this" Faye Said handing him one lone bullet "For Luck"  
  
"Thanks Faye, now go"  
  
"Fine, I'm gone, just come back alive"  
  
"Don't worry Miss Valentine, I'll ship you what's left of his body. After my bird gets done with his corps that is." Spoke the dark voice from within.  
  
"Good luck Spike," said Faye  
  
"Go now" said Spike  
  
"I'm Gone"  
  
"I guess its time"  
  
"Take all the time you need, Spike, My friends and I will wait for you in here," Said the Dark Voice again as the Organ Picked up.  
  
"Lets dance Vicious," said Spike as he flung the doors open.  
  
Once inside the main hall a stench over took him, he then found the source of the stench. Death and destruction littered the cathedral as bodies were strung throughout the walls and floors. The room painted scarlet with the lifeblood of the poor souls who fell by Vicious' blade.  
  
It was a scene of udder chaos and at the forefront of all this, sitting at a organ on the front foyer was the root of this evil, the dark sociopathic nightmare of a human, Vicious.  
  
"Why Vicious, why did you kill all of these people, you son of a bitch.  
  
There is no need for name calling now, Spike", Vicious said keeping his back to Spike.  
  
"Why then."  
  
"It doesn't matter why, No one is going to miss them. All I did was trim away the worthlessness and the disgusting."  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean"?  
  
"Take this women for example," Vicious said as he pulled up by the hair a woman who was spewed over the top of a pew.  
  
The girl has dark hair and green eyes and was probably in her mid twenties. She was dressed scantily.  
  
"What about her"? Said spike, not really caring.  
  
"Do you know what she was" Offered Spike "She was a whore from the brothel in this town. She would suck your dick for twenty bucks and swallow what ever you shot into her syphilitic mouth. And this man, A drug dealer, his motto was start them young and keep them hooked."  
  
"Yeah and what does that have to do with you" Said Spike  
  
"Don't you get it" Screamed Vicious, "Murderer, Rapist, Crack head, Drug addict, a thief, a slut and the list goes on and on. They are all plagues of society, a Disease on humanity of society.  
  
"And by killing them that makes you what, Righteous?"  
  
"No but it does solve a problem."  
  
"And what is that"  
  
"All of these people can no longer hurt themselves or others." Explained Vicious  
  
"So to help them you had to kill them"  
  
"Yes in a matter of speaking"  
  
"You're a sick fuck Vicious"  
  
"Yes well enough talk, shall we get on with this little dance" Offered Vicious  
  
"Yeah Lets, I'm going to kill you Vicious" Promised Spike  
  
"Caw" Announced Vicious' Bird  
  
"And then I'm gonna kill your Bird."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Combat's Lement

CRIMSON FANDANGO CHAP. 2  
  
"Lets do it", Yelled Vicious as he withdrew his blade from his scabbard.  
  
"I'm going to take you down" Said Spike as he drew a second gun from his concealed holster.  
  
"Come prepared don't you Spike?"  
  
"Quite talking and fight." Spike yelled as he let loose a barrage of bullets out of the twin devils that he carried.  
  
The fight ensued. Ammunition hailed down like a hells chorus as Vicious ducked and weaved his way through the hot led that rained down. Ducking bobbing and weaving while blocking anything that came near him with the blade he wielded. When Vicious got close enough to Spike he swiped at the gunfighter with his killing blade. Spike nearly missed being slit open with the Vicious's Katana. Vicious' blade longed for the taste of Spikes flesh as he swiped, sliced and attacked in calculated attacks searching for anything that belonged to Spikes anatomy. Spike dodged and jumped his way into firing range and pulled the trigger.  
  
Click … Click, Click Came from the Pistols  
  
"Damn" yelled Spike  
  
"Your empty, Mon Ami"  
  
Hiding behind a overturned pew and a Pile of Bodies. "Where is he" Spike thought as he felt for a clip and looked for his Adversary.  
  
The Next thing he saw was a flash of steel and silver. Spike quickly reacted with a dodge. Vicious rose out of the shadows next to Spike with his Assassin Blade slicing the air looking for a piece of flesh to sever from bone. Spike quickly raised his gun to block the blade. As the blade caught the gun where the trigger guard meets the barrel it sliced the gun as if it were butter and dived into Spikes shoulder stopping at his collarbone.  
  
Spike raised the other gun, in his right hand, squeezed off the trigger as a loud crack echoes throughout the cathedrals ceilings and windows. Vicious quickly felt the tear of hot lead rip into his side barely missing his kidney.  
  
"Fuck" Yelled Vicious  
  
"That's one for one, you Bastard." Said Spike as he took refuge behind a structural pillar.  
  
Reloaded Spike stands up and Vicious rises out of the darkness behind a body pile.  
  
"This game bores me." Vicious says  
  
"Fine" retorts Spike as he raises his gun and fires one shot dead on at Vicious' forehead.  
  
"Ka-ching" Vicious quickly brings his blade up and slices the bullet as a deflection.  
  
"Your still as fast as hell" remarks Spike "But can you keep up with these",  
  
"Blam Blam Blam" as bullets rang throughout the night. Much to Spikes dismay as the smoke cleared Vicious stood standing with his coat torn to shreds but not a single new bullet hole in his entire anatomy.  
  
Standing there with his blade in front of him turned broadside in front of his face.  
  
"You can't beat me Spike, I'm better then you" said Vicious evilly "And I always has been and always will be."  
  
Spike stood exhausted looking at Vicious. Meanwhile Vicious looked for and opening to end this battle.  
  
Spike holding his gun reaches into his pocket and retrieved the lone bullet that Faye had given him. While still watching Vicious he slips the one final bullet into the chamber.  
  
"There!" thought Spike as he noticed a crack in Vicious' yet unbreakable blade.  
  
"Vicious you may be better then me, you may be smarter and faster then me. But none of that will matter at the end of this fight."  
  
"What does matter when then, Spike"  
  
"Seizing the moment"  
  
With those words Spike raised his Gun, fired the single bullet. And as if in slow motion the bullet exploded from the mouth of the firearm, straight toward Vicious.  
  
"Fool" said Vicious as he raised his blade to block the bullet. The Bullet hit the sword directly in the crack of the blade and penetrated it.  
  
As the bullet penetrated the blade Vicious' eyes widened as he new the reaper was coming for him.  
  
Steel shattered as the bullet came through the blade and began dig into the front of the Vicious' skull until blood and brain matter exploded from the front and back of his once alive now very hollow skull. Vicious' body was blown back by the force of the shot and his skull made a wet stomach churning sound as it slapped the ground.  
  
Exhaling heavily Spike said "That's it" as he walked out of the cathedral lighting a cigarette.  
  
"Spike" Yelled Faye "Where is Vicious?"  
  
"Dead," Said Spike as he lost his balance.  
  
"Then its over" Faye Said as she supported the staggering Spike  
  
"Caw, Caw"  
  
"No, not yet."  
  
"What's left Spike"  
  
"Caw"  
  
"Just this" Spike said as he pulled Faye's gun from the front of her shorts. He took aim and fired. With that she sent the Vicious' Bird to meet his master.  
  
"Now its over Faye"  
  
"Lets go home," Said Faye as she supported spike and they walked to the glider to return them to the Awaiting Bebop.  
  
And so as they leave together they no that as one chapter ends another begins.  
  
THE END 


End file.
